Coraline's New Brother?
by GothGirl.and.GhostBoy
Summary: SECOND FANFIC HERE! Well...Something tragic happens to Wybie...What will he do? Where will he go? Summery sucks, I know! :P  ...Yah the title should give it away. :  NO FLAMES PLEASE! R&R! :


**Okaaay, so this is my second fanfic! Yay! I hope you like it!**

**No spoilers. Sorry! Except the title may give it away! ****J**

**(I didn't make chapters because I don't know how. Anyone is free to show me how!) …I made this all in one night! Wow!**

**Okay…I'll stop babbling. READ ON! **

New Brother?

Coraline Jones sighed. She did _not_ like to go to a school that you had wear, she shuddered at the thought, _uniforms! _

_Well, _she thought, _at least Wybie is going there, too. Even if he _is_ annoying. And way too talkative! At least he can show me around on the first day._

Well, they went shopping for her clothes, and the first day came. But Wybie was no where to be seen.

Coraline was gonna get him later on that day for not showing up. She was late

To four classes! _And,_ to make _that _worse, she got detention! On the first day!

_Oh yeah, _Coraline thought to herself. _I'm gonna get him!_

The rest of that day was torture. The teachers were making her wash her blue dye out of her hair, everyone was wearing the same thing, _and _EVERYONE was getting her name wrong! What a way to start the first day!

Her mom picked her up on the first day. Mel said that Coraline had to ride the bus home the rest of the school year. As her mom picked her up, she asked without much interest, "How was your first day of school, Coraline?"

Coraline grumbled back, "Horrible! First Why-Was-He-Born didn't show up to show me around. _Then _I got late to four classes. And, to make it _worse, _all of the teachers and most of the kids got my name wrong! And the teachers are making me wash the blue dye out of my hair! And…", Coraline hesitated to say. "I kinda got…det..."

"What was that, Coraline?"

"Oh, I sorta, kinda got detent..." "Can you REPEAT that, Coraline", her mom said, sort of hearing what she said. "I SAID, I GOT DETENTION!"

"CORALINE JONES, DO NOT YELL AT ME LIKE THAT", her mother yelled back. "Now", she said. "_Why _did you get detention? And on the _first day?_"

Coraline snapped back, "Because Why-Was-He-Born wasn't there to show me where all of my classes were and I was late for four classes, like I said. And I got detention for being late! But it is _not _my fault! It's Wybie's!"

"Coraline", Mel said, starting to get a headache. "It's not _Wybie's _fault that you got detention!"

"Mom, _yes _it IS!"

"Okay, Coraline", her mother said, annoyed by her rambunctious daughter. "It's _is _Wybie's fault_. _Are you happy?" Coraline didn't look her mom, but she did nod.

"Fine", her mom said. "Be that way."

The car ride to the Pink Palace seemed to take forever for the two irked girls. When the pink house finally came into view, Coraline unlocked her door and jumped out when the car wasn't even to full stop. She ran into her house, past her dad and almost made him drop his afternoon coffee. "What's the rush, Coraline?", her dad asked. But Coraline just ignored him and ran up the stairs like a fire was trailing on her butt. Mel came in and walked up to Charlie and said, "She's in one of her _moods_." "Oh..", Charlie said, understanding how Coraline can be when she gets mad.

Coraline ran in her room and locked her door. She took of her boring school gray school uniform and changed into something more suitable. She changed into her old blue jeans and red and pink striped sweater and put her raincoat over it and threw on her Swampers. She put on her brown, orange and green striped gloves that her mother surprised her with. She brushed out her ratty blue hair and put her favorite dragonfly hairclip in it. Now she was heading outside to see Wybie and was gonna give him the punch of a lifetime!

As she was heading into the kitchen on the way out, her mom asked, "Where are you going, Coraline?" She looked up from her laptop, which was rare unless she was really interested.

Coraline didn't bother looking at her mother and grumbled, "Out."

"Okay", her mom said. "Be careful. And don't get too muddy!"

"Whaaatever", Coraline said back. She headed out for the old well, where she and Wybie first met, played and hung out, and where he saved her life. _And _it was where she did most of her punching.

He was sitting on the stump, his back turned to her. He looked like he was petting Cat. He was wearing his usual black and white jacket. And he was more slouchier than usual. He only really does that when he's sad. _Ah, it's probably nothing,_ Coraline thought. _He probably accidentally crushed Slugzilla or something like that. _Coraline couldn't help but giggle at her little thought, but quickly stopped when he shifted on the stump. She looked around and spotted a medium-sized stick lying on the ground next to her.

_Perfect_, Coraline thought, smiling to herself. She grabbed the nearby stick. _It'll do, _Coraline thought mischievously.

Coraline snuck up on him so he wouldn't see her. She raised the stick above her head and was about to swing. But something stopped her.

"Hey, Jonesy", Wybie said, standing up and turning around so Coraline could see his smirk. Even though he was smiling, Coraline couldn't help but notice sadness in his hazel eyes. "What's up", he asked. He couldn't help but laugh at her expressions. First it was shock, then she put the stick down and the expression was embarrassment. The it was realization as she picked the stick back up. Then it was anger. _Real _anger. Wybie looked like a scared puppy. Coraline laughed a pity laugh. "You know _exactly _what's _up, _Wyborne!"

"Huh?"

"Oh, don't try to play innocent with _me_! You know what you did, Why-Were-You-Born!"

"Huh? What did I do? …"

"You weren't at school today! I was late for _four _classes because you didn't show me around!"Wybie looked kind of uncomfortable then. And the sadness in his eyes got deeper. "Oh….That."

"…Yeah. That", Coraline lightened up on him a little. "Wybie, is anything wrong? You can tell me anything…"

Wybie hesitated. "Coraline…"

_Oh God, _Coraline thought. _It's bad_. He only uses her first name when something is wrong. _Really _wrong.

"M…My parents died in a plane crash yesterday when they were coming to visit from Illinois…"

Coraline put her gloved hand over her mouth in shock and agony. "Oh, Wybie…"

"But that's not all of the bad news."

"Huh?"

"My gramma got a friend to pick her up and take her to the d-doctors the day before the c-c-crash and he said that she only a couple days to l-live. So he took her off of her medication to k-k-k-_kill _her. He said that she'll probably die today. He also said it's for the b-best." He looked away so Coraline couldn't see his tears in his eyes.

Coraline _herself _had tears running down her face just by him _telling _her that. _Wow, _Coraline thought. _Poor Wybie. He's been through a lot. …Hey…Wait a minute…_

"W-Wybie", Coraline choked out. Wybie just cocked his head up to signal that he was listening.

"I-I'll be right back. Stay here. I'll try m-my best to make things better. _I promise! _

Wybie turned a tear-streaked face to her. Coraline never promised anything unless she _meant _it. "O-Okay."

She wiped her tears and nodded like she was determined to do something. Then she turned to the Pink Palace and ran as fast as she could.

She burst into her front door, where, luckily, both her parents were there, too.

Coraline said, out of breath, "QUICK! I got something IMPORTANT to tell you guys!"Mel didn't stop typing and Charlie didn't stop drinking his coffee and cooking at the same time. Mel said, "Charlie! You're gonna catch something on fire doing that!"

"No I'm not, Mel! I'll be fine", Charlie said back.

Mel jus rolled her eyes and continued typing and said, "Coraline? What is it?

Coraline burst out, "Wybie's parents died in a plane crash yesterday and his gramma will probably die today as the doctor said and we just GOTTA help him and what should do?"

Mel stopped typing immediately and Charlie spit out his coffee all over the floor. Then whatever gross thing he was cooking caught on fire. "AAGH!", he screamed as he put it out. Then he silently cursed to himself.

Then it was Mel's turn to go hysterical. "Oh my God! The poor boy! He'll have nobody! The only houses besides ours are hours away and that probably means that he has no family in this state! He can't live by himself! Charlie, what should we do?"

"I don't know!"

Then Mel groaned and banged her head on the table and spilled her apple juice.

Then Coraline said, "I think I have an idea…"

Wybie was sitting down on the stump, petting Cat. Then, suddenly, his favorite blue-haired, brown-eyed girl ran up to him and hugged him. "Where's your g-gramma right now?"

"A-At the doctors…What are you…?""No time for that now. Do you think she is still….alive?"

"I-I…", Wybie didn't know how to answer that. "I don't know."

"Well, you stay here. Or you wanna come?"

"Where are y-"

"The doctors", Coraline cut him off. "Are you in or out?"

Wybie wouldn't miss a chance like this. "I'm in!"

"Good, now let's go!"

They were heading to the hospital. Coraline was trying to go in. She kept pulling and pulling and pulling but the door wouldn't budge.

"Uhm…Coraline?"

"Not now, Wybie! This door won't budge!"

"B-But, Coral-"

"Wybie! Not now!"

"Coraline!"

"WHAT?"Wybie sighed. "I think you should try-"Coraline cut him off. "If _you _think _your _so smart, _you _try todo it!""Okay", Wybie said. He walked up to the door and pushed it.

Coraline was shocked. "How did you do that?"

Wybie calmly said, "…It says 'push'."

Coraline looked at the door and said, "I knew that! I was just…_testing _you."

Wybie rolled his eyes and said, "Uh huh."

The kids and adults (Mel and Charlie) ran to the front desk.

"Excuse me", Mel said. "Is Susana Marie Lovat here?" **(A/N: I thought Susana Marie was a nice name. Don't like it, oh well. :P)**

The lady looked bored. "She's in Room 208."

"Thank you."

As they got to Room 208, Coraline started to get excited. "Okay", she turned to Wybie. "You go first."

"Okay", Wybie said. _He has no idea_, Coraline thought as she smiled to herself.

He walked through the white one-windowed door.

Coraline and her parents waited on him. It took a minutes. A couple minutes, actually. Okay, a half an hour.

He finally came out and said, "She's fine. S-She said that she only has a couple hours. Police are probably gonna put me in the orphanage…"

Coraline gasped, "No they are _not!_"

Wybie was surprised. "O-kaaaay..", he said.

"My turn", Coraline said as she entered the room.

"Hi, Ms. Lovat.""Hello, Coraline." Coraline smiled. Susana was one of the few people who got her name right.

"Sit right here beside me, child." Coraline did as she was told.

"So", Wybie's gramma started. "What brings you here today?" She coughed a horrible cough.

"Well", Coraline started. "I heard about Wybie's parents."Susana coughed. "Yes. It is tragic. Poor boy."

"Yes, well", Coraline started again. "I think we know that _you…_won't be here to live with him…will you…?"

Susana looked sad. "No, I'm afraid not, Coraline."

"Well", Coraline kind of got nervous. "Do you think that it will be okay if…"

Susana smiled and finished for her, "Wyborne stays with you?"

Coraline was shocked. "H-How did you know?"

"Honey child, I know a lot. The nervousness in your eyes said it all."

Coraline smiled sheepishly and said, "Yeah, my mom says that I am an open book. So…Do you think he can…?"

Susana thought for a second, then smiled and said, "Of course."

Coraline looked at her in disbelief. Then she beamed from ear to ear. "Oh, thankyouthankyouTHANKYOU, Ms. Lovat!"

Susana giggled a little bit at Coraline's enthusiasm , then cough, then said, "You two don't be a trouble on your parents. They said yes, right?"

Coraline smiled, "Yes ma'am."Susana said, "Good. I'm proud of you, Coraline. I'm happy you came along.""Why?"

"Because", she said, beaming. "You're the only friend my grandson has had in years. You're the one who gave him hope. You're the one that gave him the idea that there _is _a tomorrow. You know what he said when he first me you?"Coraline shook her head, fascinated.

"He said, 'Gramma, there's a real pretty girl outside. She has blue hair and a _great _personality! Did you let her family rent the Pink Palace? Thank you so much! I can't wait to hang out with her more often!'."

Coraline blushed at this. After all, he _did _call her pretty.

Susana coughed, which snapped Coraline out of her daydreams.

"Now, you go on out there." Susana looked Coraline in the eye all serious-like. "The Pink Palace _is _safe now, right?"

Coraline shuddered at the thought of the Beldam, or the "Other Mother". But, then she remembered the old well where Wybie saved her life and they got rid of the hand for _good. And _the only key. Bonus!

Coraline smiled a reassuring smile. "Yes, Ms. Lovat. Everything is safe."

Ms. Lovat looked relieved. "Good", she said. "Now, go on out."

Coraline could see tears in Susana's eyes, and started to get tears in her own eyes, too.

She asked, "Ms. Lovat, is this the last time I'll ever see you?"

Susana smiled a sad smile. "Yes, in this lifetime. But when you come to Heaven with me and God, everything will be swell…You _do _believe in God, don't you?" **(A/N: If you don't believe in God…which you should…This is the only religious part, so your good…(Hey, that rhymed))**

Coraline quickly nodded, "Oh, yes ma'am!"

Susana smiled. "Good. Now, go. I'll see you in Heaven Coraline!"

Coraline said sadly, "Bye. See you in Heaven."

She walked out and shut the door behind her, looked through the small window, and saw Susana press a red button and say something. She didn't realize she had tears streaming down her face. She started sobbing uncontrollably. Wybie came up and gave her a half-hug. "It's okay, Coraline."

Coraline smiled a sad smile at him, "Yeah. Yeah, it is gonna be okay! 'Cause this isn't the last time we're gonna see her! We'll see her in Heaven, too! Right?" **(A/N: Okay, THIS is the last religious part. Promise. And I'm like Coraline, I don't make promises unless I can keep them…And I can!)**

Wybie beamed. "Right." **(A/N: Okay, THIS is the last religious part. Promise. And I'm like Coraline, I don't make promises unless I can keep them…And I can!)**

As they walked out of the hospital, Coraline noticed a beam of light shining down on them and Room 208.

On they way home, Coraline felt as if she couldn't hold still. Wybie noticed this, too. She kept jumping and giggling. Whenever she looked at Wybie and noticed that he was staring at her, she quickly turned away like there's nothing going on.

As soon as they got home, Coraline quickly jumped out of the car and pulled Wybie out and put on a serious face. "Wyborne Lovat, I want you to go home this ISTANT!"

Wybie looked hurt and confused at the same time. Then he was _more _confused when she beamed from ear to ear.

Coraline finished, "So you can go pack your bags."Wybie was still confused. "Huh? Pack my…What for?"

"Oh, my parents and I discussed it. And your gramma and I discussed it, too!""Discussed what?"

Coraline smiled at him all weird-like.

"What's with the look…?"

"Wybie, would you like to see me and my parents everyday?"

"Yeaah…""Nonstop?""Sure", Wybie said, confused.

"Okay", Coraline said, walking closer. "How would you like to live with me and my parents?"

Wybie looked around: he saw Coraline with a hopeful expression on her face. He saw her parents in the background, hugging eachother, smiling. _A family, _he thought. _With Coraline._

Coraline said, "Well?"

It was Wybie's turn to beam from ear to ear. He said with pure excitement, "Oh, Coraline! You're the BEST!" He ran up to hug her guts out. He just wouldn't let go of her. "Thanks", Coraline said, choking. "I know. Will you stop choking me, please, so I can actually put my arms around you, too?"

Wybie let go for a split second to give Coraline air and let her raise her arms up. Then he hooked right back on her. She hugged him tight, too. "Okay, Wybie. Go pack your stuff."

He did as he was told, and he half-danced half-skipped to his house.

As he was gone, Coraline and her parents decided where to let Wybie sleep.

"He could sleep in the parlor on the couch", Charlie suggested.

Coraline had a TON of flashbacks. Buttons. Mice. Buttons. Dogs. Buttons. Cat. Buttons. Other Wybie. Buttons. Buttons. Beldam. Ghost. Escape. Key. Button. Ghosts. Key. Hand. Well. Wybie…Wybie. Wybie. Wybie. Hero. Wybie. Hero….

"Coraline?"

…

"CORALINE!"

"NOOOO!"

"Huh?"

"Oh..", she said as she looked around. "Oh. Sorry. I was daydreaming."

"Well stop daydreaming and help us decide where Wybie is gonna sleep", Mel said.

"Okay", Coraline said. "The parlor is off limits.""Why?""Because…I don't think Wybie should sleep on such an uncomfortable couch!" _Good thinking, Coraline_, Coraline thought to herself.

Mel sat down on the couch. "Yeah, I suppose your right, Coraline. It _is _a bit uncomfortable.""See? Hmm…"

"What are ya thinkin', Coraline", Charlie asked.

"Maybe we could get that extra big blue bed and put it in my room. My room is pretty big!"

Mel sighed. "I don't think so, Coraline. He's a boy. You're a girl. I don't think it's right."

Coraline huffed. "Mom, it's okay. We won't…You know…" She wasn't very comfortable discussing this in front of her parents. All of them were unaware of Wybie standing in the doorway. He was as red as a tomato.

"Okay", Mel said. "But only if you leave your door open!"

Coraline argued, "How bout this: we can close the door, but you can put those video cameras on the walls?"

Mel was about to argue when Charlie said, "Deal!"

"Hey", Wybie said, surprising all of them. "We'll be fine. Don't worry!"

"Okaaay", Mel said. Coraline and Wybie smiled.

Coraline and Mel stood back while Wybie and Charlie worked. They were rearranging Coraline's room. The girls picked up the small stuff, while the _boys_, mostly trying to show off, moved the big things like the beds and the dresser.

Mel said after the room was finished, "Okay, it's good. Oh, you guys are gonna have to share a dresser since we don't have an extra one."

Wybie was fine with it, but not Coraline.

She took her mom out to the hall and the back of the room she and her mom were whisper-arguing.

"But, mom, we can't share a dresser! I have bras and pads and stuff!" **(A/N: Sorry if that made you boys uncomfortable! I just had to go there, didn't I? Be happy I didn't say tampons! Whoops, just did!)**

"Coraline, it's only temporary until we raise enough money for a new dresser."

"Ugh, okay! Fine!"

"Only temporary, Coraline", Mel said as they entered the room where Wybie and Charlie were waiting in.

"Sorry", Mel said. "Coraline had to discuss something personal with me. Hopefully it _won't happen again_,_ Coraline_!"

Coraline just rolled her eyes at her mother and sat on the bed.

The first night that Wybie spent the night was great for him. Charlie actually cooked a decent meal. Even Mel was surprised.

"Wow, Dad! Nothing is still alive for once", Coraline exclaimed. "Good for you!"

"Well, I just wanted to make something special for my new son!" Charlie ruffled Wybie's hair and Wybie laughed.

"Remember, this is the only night that your father is gonna cook a decent meal, so enjoy it while you can! After this, it's gonna be his 'famous' beef stew!""Gross", Coraline exclaimed. Then she laughed at Wybie's nervous expression.

When Coraline and Wybie were in their separate beds, Coraline said, "So how do you like your new home?"

Wybie answered, "It's great. You can never know how much I love you right now!"

Coraline blushed. "Oh. Cool."

Wybie realized his mishap, so he quickly sputtered out, "As a friend! Duh! I mean, I wouldn't love you as a-a g-_girlfriend _or anything of that matter! …"

Everything was silent in the Pink Palace. Everything except Mr. Bobinski doing his midnight exercises on the roof. The Wybie heard Coraline laugh.

Wybie giggled himself. "W-What's so funny?"

Coraline caught her breath, and said, "You! You're just so silly!"

Wybie laughed and said teasingly, "Oh, I get it from my sister!"

It took Coraline a second to get it. Then it clicked. She laughed and said, "Oh, shut up, Why-Were-You-Born!"

Wybie said back, "I don't have to, _Caroline_!"

She giggled and said, "You wanna go there?"

They both laughed. Then Coraline said, "Yeah, you're definitely part of this family!""Why?"

"Because you're already acting like you're my real brother!"

Wybie just giggled. "Yeah, I guess I am!"

Then Coraline turned over and said sleepily, "Goodnight, _brother_!"

Wybie also turned over and said, "Goodnight, _bossy sister_!"

There was a few seconds of silence, then Coraline's extra pillow flew on Wybie's face. He smiled and threw it back. They laughed.

"Coraline! Wybie! Go to sleep", their mom yelled from their bedroom.

Then they just giggled.

"Yep", Coraline said just above a whisper before she went to sleep. "Definitely apart of this family."

Wybie's last thought before he went to sleep was, _I have a family. _He smiled. _Family_.

**Yo! Yo! YO! ****J**** I absolutely LOVED the** **ending! I loved it! Don't forget to R&R! (Read and Review.) Well, you already read it so…Just review! xD! Okidoki, bye! ****JJJJJ**

**~*~*~*~Coraline Beaton~*~*~*~**


End file.
